The proposed research will utilize two in vitro correlates of cellular immunity to determine whether active alcoholic liver disease is associated with lymphocyte-mediated immune reactivity that could contribute to the observed liver damage. Lymphocyte mediated cytotoxicity for liver cells and the inhibition of mixed mononuclear cell migration by liver tissue will be carried out in each patient studied. Normal liver tissue, alcoholic hepatitis liver biopsy tissue, and normal liver tissue treated with alcohol or acetaldehyde will be used as antigen in the migration inhibition system. The patient's lymphocytes will also be studied for reactivity to purified carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) in the inhibition of migration system, in view of the recent demonstration of the presence of CEA in alcoholic hepatitis plasma. The lymphocytes will also be assessed for their ability to damage liver cells as measured by the detachment of technetium 99M-labelled non-viable cells from the plastic surface of the tissue culture vessels. Demonstration of lymphocyte reactivity to altered or unaltered liver tissue, to CEA, or to other host components would suggest a role for cellular autoimmune factors in contributing to liver damage in alcoholic liver disease. This could in turn provide a basis for methods of treatment that would specifically relate to this type of pathologic process. Using similar techniques, dilutions and fractions of serum from patients with alcoholic hepatitis will be tested for their content of inhibitors of cellular immunity. These glycoproteins may be produced in diseased liver and could relate to the susceptibility of the alcoholic hepatitis patient to life-threating infection.